Fair Game
Follow Cletus. Hunt the elk. Hunt the elk. Hunt the elk. Hunt the elk. Approach the elk's corpse. Photograph the corpse. Send this picture to Cletus. }}Fair Game is a Strangers and Freaks mission for protagonist Trevor Philips from Cletus Ewing. Description Trevor receives a text from Cletus, asking Trevor to meet him down at the lodge in Paleto Forest. There, Cletus gives Trevor a deer call and states that the two are going to go hunting. Along the mission, Cletus teaches Trevor to move against the wind to not be detected by the deer, to use the deer call to locate animals that are close to him, and finally to not kill deer without antlers, because they are female. After having killed three deer, Cletus will say that he needs to go and ask Trevor to kill one final deer and send him a picture of the corpse. After sending the photo, Cletus calls Trevor and makes a proposal that Trevor hunts more animals and send him a photo of their corpses so he can sell their meat and make some money. Trevor says that he has more things going on, but will think about that. Gold Medal Objectives *Downwind - Don't get detected by any Elk. *Heart Hunter - Kill 3 elk with a heart shot. Glitches *After you kill the male elk from the "mating pair" Cletus will leave you to do the next kill on your own. If Trevor leaves the area, it is possible to get into numerous places like Fort Zancudo, Bolingbroke Prison and the Humane Labs without receiving any wanted stars. Be warned, however, if Trevor starts shooting then the wanted stars will appear. During this scenario, traffic is noticeably lighter (though there are still a few vehicles driving around, as well as members of The Lost MC who will attack Trevor if encountered). As the mission has no time limit, Trevor can explore all he likes and can even obtain aircraft and vehicles for storage (this is a safe way to obtain a fighter, tank or other military vehicle for later use). Be warned, however, that upon approaching the lodge to resume the hunt, the mission will fail if Trevor drives too close as his vehicle will scare away the elk. Park some distance away and walk back instead to avoid this. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Completing this optional side mission unlocks the sniper rifle at Ammu-Nation. If the mission is not completed, Trevor has to complete Nervous Ron and Trevor Philips Industries before gaining access to the weapon. *The game assumes that the player has a general understanding of hunting as it never explicitly tells the player to aim for the heart, although Cletus is shown to be impressed with heart shots which may somewhat act as an indicator. *This is the final appearance of Cletus other than text messages received during hunting activities or in the progression of the story. *A cougar can spawn when Cletus is guiding you into the forest, and can attack and kill you, resulting in a mission failure. Occasionally, a cougar may also be seen prowling and chasing NPC characters at the lodge when Trevor pulls up. Approaching Cletus and triggering the initial cutscene prevents the cougar from attacking. *Since the player can easily access Fort Zancudo during this mission (see below), there is an easy way to get the P-996 Lazer during this mission. Simply enter the base, steal a jet, and save it at Trevor's hangar at Sandy Shores Airfield. Then, go and complete the hunting mission. This will save the jet in Trevor's hangar and he can access it anytime after the mission is done (NOTICE: This only works if you are playing the mission as part of the story mode. It WILL NOT work if you are replaying the mission. It is also possible that no jets will spawn; however it is still possible to steal a Rhino tank - which can also be saved at the hangar. If this is accomplished, the Rhino becomes available in Director Mode.) *If Trevor were to drive a vehicle (possibly a tank) right outside Fort Zancudo and leave it there then were to fail the mission inside the base, (either to die or scare to elk by shooting the missile by the tank) the tank would spawn outside the fort. (leaving you with a endless supply of tanks) (NOTICE: This only works if you are playing the mission as part of the story mode. It WILL NOT work if you are replaying the mission.) *Trevor can in fact explore most of San Andreas while the game is "suspended" mid-mission. Traffic is virtually non-existent (though there is still the occasional vehicle driving around). However, it is possible to encounter members of The Lost MC who will attack Trevor, even in this circumstances. *If Trevor Explores San Andreas while he is hunting on his own. Any vehicle left behind will not despawn even if the player travel to the opposite end of the map. it will remain there for the remainder of the mission. Navigation de:Freiwild Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Side Missions Category:Strangers and Freaks Missions